


Forgotten

by luna_laufeyson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_laufeyson/pseuds/luna_laufeyson
Summary: Everyone forgets magic after a whileRandom idea, may write more later





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything

Harry Potter (Slytherin, MoD) is killed trying to run away from muggles who wanted to destroy the Wizarding World or wizards that were like the opposite of Voldemort, Like the Dursleys or Mordo, thinking magic is unnatural and a poison in the world. They figure out that muggleborns are only ever born to squibs, so any muggleborn always has at least one parent who is descended from a squib line, the radicals track down every family line from both ends, making complex, detailed family trees and killing everyone with the slightest chance of producing a magical child  
HP and some companions are on the run, trying to create a ritual that will allow them to become immortal, or otherwise invincible, because otherwise magic would die out forever. Finally come up with one, but involves reincarnation instead of him staying alive, and can only be done with Harry as he is MoD.  
Katniss is a reincarnation of HP, not first reincarnation?  
Death decides to give certain people she will encounter in her life magic as well  
Gale sucks and is friend zoned super hard  
Katniss/Finnick maybe? Either that or Katniss/Peeta, or gen


End file.
